


Walls

by KingJackson



Series: Markson Drabbles [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Break Up, Established Markson, M/M, More tags to be added, Neighbor au, Post-Break Up, Relationship Problems, jinyoung's perspective, vague references to other members, you will consider this not a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJackson/pseuds/KingJackson
Summary: Jinyoung can't help but observe (and admire) his shamelessly-in-love neighbors, Mark and Jackson.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all :) I was working on this as a 4-5k one-shot, but figured it'd be fun to try something new and post segments in shorter chapters. Will post those as they are finished. Completely un-beta'd - please enjoy!

Jinyoung loved eavesdropping.

A perk of being labeled as a loner or extreme introvert was his ability to slip into the background undetected, leaving him to soak up every ounce of delicious conversations and banter. It came in handy in his work’s break room, in the campus library and even in his town’s laundromat. As an aspiring novelist, Jinyoung kept detailed notes of the most interesting of revelations, holding onto them for future use, perhaps for a book of short stories or a multi-book series.

However, Jinyoung quickly learned that not all things should be overheard, nearly spitting out his hot tea at a coffee shop as a fellow patron confessed to cheating on his partner one booth over. From gambling problems to taboo fetishes, Jinyoung tried his best to tune out when the conversation tilted too far into the ‘can't unhear that’ category, slipping in a pair of earbuds whenever possible to block out the flow of information. His easy fix worked well in public, able to focus only on juicy conversations that were more interesting than shocking, leaving the gross details for another nosy being to pick up on.

Jinyoung met his match in the worst of places: his own home. While he enjoyed his apartment and the tiny piece of space he could call his own, he cursed at the paper-thin thickness of the walls that didn't display itself as a problem until it was too late to adjust his lease. Jinyoung’s neighbor, Mark, seemed quieter than even he considered himself to be from their first meeting when Jinyoung moved in, only offering a short greeting in passing when coming and going from his door. Without a worry of a noisy tenant next to him, Jinyoung was free to work and study in blissful silence.

Of course, all good things were destined to meet an untimely end.

Mark’s boyfriend moved into the building less than a month after Jinyoung did, creating a new pattern of conversations and noise that Jinyoung suddenly had to adjust to. Jackson, as Jinyoung quickly learned, was the polar opposite of Mark in many ways, from his obnoxious laugh to his uncanny ability to never let a long period of silence go to waste. In listening to the conversations happening just on the other side of the wall, Jinyoung came to understand that Jackson had been away at an intensive training camp for athletes and returned to move in with Mark for the first time. They had been dating since their second year of their undergraduate tenure and considered themselves soulmates - or rather, Jackson boasted about their “cosmic connection” more times than Jinyoung could count.

Suddenly very aware of having neighbors, Jinyoung couldn't help himself from listening to the more muffled conversations, learning that Mark was a budding architect, working as an assistant to one of the most sought after firms in the city. While Jackson was loud and rambunctious, it was obvious how fond he was of the other man, always having words of encouragement, whether it was about a big project at work or if he was struggling with a certain recipe in the kitchen. Even as the couple bickered over tiny arguments that all couples experienced when moving in together for the first time, Jinyoung admired how they always worked things out, Jackson never too proud to apologize and Mark level-headed enough for the both of them.

The only occurrence Jinyoung knew he could never adjust to was the sound of Mark and Jackson at random hours of the day, scrambling around in, on or around their bed, doing god only knows what. In between crass dirty talk and explicit moans, Jinyoung’s cheeks burned red after realizing what he was accidentally listening in on, rushing to retrieve his earbuds from his messenger bag before it was too late. Usually superb at blocking out the outside world, Mark and Jackson’s sexscapades proved to be no match for the earphones, Jinyoung making a note on his phone to stop at the local electronics store to invest in a proper pair of noise cancelling headphones.

As months passed, Jinyoung adjusted to the routine of getting home and making his own noise to combat the sounds from his neighboring apartment, enjoying the freedom of nothing on his ears until it was time to sleep, adjusting the bulky headset to best suit him against his pillow. He didn't hate Mark or Jackson for the intrusive noise; if Jinyoung was in a similar relationship, there would be no telling the amount of noise he could be capable of making. He only wished his neighbors would be a bit more apologetic in the halls in passing instead of continuing to flaunt their passion, Jinyoung afraid to accidentally find Jackson on his knees in the corner of the mailroom another afternoon.

One day after returning from a lecture from one of his favorite authors, Jinyoung came face-to-face with Mark in the elevator, the shorter man offering a kind smile before selecting the button for their floor. Ever since Jackson had moved in, Jinyoung had tried his best to avoid any direct contact with him alone, not wanting the obvious awkward experiences to be put in the open. As he feared, Mark didn't waste time in addressing the elephant in the room head-on.

“Hey, I'm really sorry if there's a lot of noise coming through the walls,” Mark sheepishly apologized, hand rubbing the back of his neck. “Jackson and I haven't lived together before and he's not very keen on the idea that the apartment can't contain his voice.”

“I understand,” Jinyoung smiled sympathetically, as if the fact that sound carries was a difficult concept to grasp. “When it was just you alone, sometimes I would get worried when I didn't hear anything for days on end.”

“I could say the same for you,” Mark giggled, allowing Jinyoung to exit the elevator first before following him down the hall. “Jackson always asks me if you ever have any visitors.”

“Oh, he does?” Jinyoung asked, intrigued by the random interest in his personal life.

“His version of the question is much more crass,” Mark laughed, shaking his head as he pulled his apartment keys from his pocket. “I tell him to mind his own business.”

“Smart man,” Jinyoung shook his head, laughing to himself as he approached his own door. “It's rather difficult when I can hear every word he says night after night. Or should I say every _sound_ he makes? Either way, wouldn't be fair to subject a guest to it.”

“Are we really that bad?” Mark made a face as he leaned against his door frame, understanding that Jinyoung was slightly frustrated by ultimately amused by the sounds.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung shrugged, smiling yet again to comfort the other man, “but it's better than hearing two people fight. You guys are really lucky.”

“Thanks,” Mark smiled brightly before unlocking his door. “I think so, too.”

With another shared nod, the two men entered their respective apartments, Jinyoung smiling to himself as he heard Jackson’s booming voice ask Mark to tell him all about his day.

 

***

 

Weeks passed and Jinyoung continued to overhear more than he cared for: footsteps during a romantic slow song with Jackson complaining about how Mark wouldn’t let him lead their dance, a smoke detector with Jackson’s panicked shouting nearly drowning it out as Mark begged him to turn off the stove, the voices of two men who seemed too shameless to care that someone on the other side of the wall could make out every syllable of their dirty talk. Still, Jinyoung worried about his own life, preferring to get caught up in the subtle drama of strangers rather than people he knew on a first name basis, able to drop and pick up storylines whenever he felt necessary.

It was only fitting that New Year’s Eve came with a bang; Jinyoung found himself in the center of the apartment he had heard so much about, invited over by Mark in what seemed to be an apologetic gesture. Readily accepting the offer, Jinyoung cracked wise about how he’d rather be in all the action rather than only hearing it, Mark blushing at the idea of what else Jinyoung had overheard in the months before. Stuffed with hors d'oeuvres and on his third glass of chardonnay, Jinyoung settled comfortably into the corner of the hosts’ couch, watching as everyone mixed around him. They were a popular pair with a wide range of friends, people stuffed into the small space, but still excited for the night.

While another man with a sharp nose and cat-like eyes chatted him up on the loveseat, Jinyoung peered over his glass as he sipped more of his drink, observing how Mark and Jackson slipped into their own world in the center of the room, eyes connected as their hands rested gently on each other’s waists and arms, leaning in to whisper unknowns that made both men smile brightly. Jinyoung almost felt guilty for hearing as much as he had between them, knowing if Mark or Jackson ever needed a piece of information from a previous conversation, he could most likely provide the answer. However, in the loudest of times, the one night where it wasn’t only the two of them alone in their own home, Jinyoung could hear nothing they shared, only able to laugh at himself for wanting to know what they were saying more than ever.

As the countdown finally appeared on the large television set attached to the wall, Jinyoung’s new acquaintance smugly offered to be his midnight kiss with as few words as possible, attempting to take away Jinyoung’s nearly empty wine glass to make way for his own hand to replace it. Tilting his head towards the other man, Jinyoung blinked slowly as the final ten seconds began, eyes shifting between focusing on what was right in front of him versus the interesting couple intertwined behind his left shoulder. As the clock reached zero, the other man leaned in, missing Jinyoung’s lips as he tilted his head to get a better view of Mark and Jackson, the pair once again in a tender kiss and embrace, uncaring of the scene surrounding them.

“I missed,” Jinyoung’s apparent romantic interest for the night joked, smiling a lopsided grin. “Try again?”

With one last glance over at the happy couple who seemed to be heading towards what Jinyoung assumed was the bedroom, Jinyoung nodded.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung turned his attention back to him, offering a kind smile. “I don’t think I’ll want to go home quite yet.”

A few kisses and clumsy pick-up lines later, Jinyoung wondered to himself if falling into bed with a stranger was what his heart really needed - or if it was the best excuse he could give himself for falling asleep without headphones for the first time in months.


	2. Chapter 2

Cold weather meant creaky walls and floors, heaters clicking on and off while blustery winds outside could make it difficult to sleep. Jinyoung loved the beginning stages of winter: fresh snow, thick knitted sweaters, hot chocolate with vanilla marshmallows. But as winter moved into its third month, he grew tired of the dirty slush lining the streets, wishing to wear anything other than insulated boots and wool socks. It was no longer fresh and romantic, but rather begging for a rebirth of spring to rejuvenate his mind and spirit. Once he could spot a tree beginning to regrow its plush green leaves, Jinyoung could get himself in a similar mindset, opening himself up to a new season.

With his own fresh start, Jinyoung hoped the same would come for Mark and Jackson, realizing how stale his eavesdropping had become through the walls day in and day out. It wasn’t an abrupt change he had witnessed, rather tiny things shifting over time that didn’t add up until Jinyoung sat down and considered all possibilities. While Jackson would usually return home from training a few hours before Mark would arrive back from work, Jackson seemed to stay out later, coming home and immediately returning to bed, offering his boyfriend a flimsy excuse of being too tired to do anything else, other than sleep. With the earlier bedtime, Jinyoung was no longer able to overhear the crass sounds of lovemaking, the pair even abandoning their sessions throughout the day that Jinyoung always hated overhearing on Saturday afternoons. Jinyoung didn’t know whether to be thankful or concerned, settling somewhere between as even he was unsure of how to approach someone he could barely call a friend with his unsolicited relationship advice.

Even though Jinyoung was relieved to finally be able to sleep and go about his studies without any sort of device near his ears to drown out the sounds, there was one sound that began to disappear completely: the unmistakable timbre of Jackson’s laugh. While he could still make out Mark’s subtle giggles here or there in conversation, Jinyoung was surprised to no longer hear the laughter that always found its way through the walls, the sound he associated most with the couple. Instead, Jinyoung began to hear their usual bickering increase more with every tiny flare up they encountered, neither one wanting to give in for the sake of their relationship, Mark even leaving the apartment completely a few times and not coming back until Jinyoung would be heading to class the next day.

One evening as Jinyoung was warming up some leftover food in his microwave, he couldn’t help but overhear the two men fighting again, both speaking a language Jinyoung couldn’t interpret. Soon as the argument came to a head, Jinyoung recognized the sound of Mark slamming the apartment door shut, only shaking his head in disbelief that his once level-headed neighbors had become a shell of their former perfect selves. Unlike the previous spats where Jinyoung wouldn’t hear Mark for hours, there was a knock as his door, intrigue pulling him to answer it and let whoever was waiting inside. As he checked the peephole, Jinyoung saw a nervous Mark with his hands shoved in his pockets, a deep sigh leaving his lips as the door opened.

“Hey…” Jinyoung greeted softly, giving Mark a quick glance up and down to ensure that he wasn’t in dire need of immediate help. “What’s up?”

“I know this may sound totally weird,” Mark began, voice a bit shaky with adrenaline, “but would it be okay if I could crash here for the night? I know we aren’t close, but my friend who usually lets me stay the night isn’t home…”

Unable to turn someone in need away, Jinyoung nodded, letting Mark inside as he offered a gracious smile. As he locked the door, Jinyoung noticed Mark taking a look around, almost as if he were admiring the unit that was nearly identical to his own.

“Wow,” Mark sighed before taking a seat on the couch. “It’s so… clean. Simple. Suits you.”

“Thank you,” Jinyoung replied, fetching a blanket and pillow from his bedroom for Mark to use. “I was about to eat, did you need anything? Tea or something?”

“You already grabbed all I needed,” Mark smiled, setting himself up on the cushions. “I really appreciate this, Jinyoung. You probably already heard all the shit we’ve been talking about recently, so it means a lot that you’d put up with me here.”

“I know sometimes you need your space,” Jinyoung patted Mark on the shoulder, giving him a more serious look. “I assume it’s a rough patch?”

“Something like that,” Mark laughed, the pitiful remnants of his usual bubbly giggle nowhere to be found. “This happens like once a year. We both get too set in our own ways, shit gets hard, we both blame the other one for it not being as easy as it used to be.”

“Love can be difficult,” Jinyoung offered, shrugging a bit. “You both seem to want to work at it, at least.”

“Yeah,” Mark sighed, lounging back against the couch. “We always get back to where we belong. Sometimes I admit I’m wrong, sometimes he does. Either way, it makes us stronger. It’s not fun, but I know we’ll make it right.”

“You guys are really something else,” Jinyoung smiled, Mark breaking into one of his grins he recognized only came from Jackson-related matters.

“I’d like to think so,” Mark stated proudly. “We’re one of a kind.”

With a shared gentle laugh, Jinyoung made sure Mark was set for bed before taking his meal into his bedroom to eat, leaving the other man to have as much privacy as possible to recover from a rough night. Just as he was about to place his headphones onto his head for a good night’s rest, Jinyoung couldn’t help but overhear the faint sound of muffled crying: a blubbering mess on the other side of his shared wall and another softer bout of sniffles sounding from his own living room.

 

***

 

After spending his one night at Jinyoung’s place, Mark never asked for the favor again, the tired petty fights between him and Jackson becoming few and far between. Jinyoung was thankful for the newfound peace and quiet, finally able to enjoy his apartment the way he had before Jackson had moved in, going about his business quietly and even sleeping without anything bulky on his head. No longer ashamed of the noises that formerly permeated his wall, Jinyoung felt free to invite a few friends from campus over to study, even reconnecting with the boy from the New Year’s Eve party months prior, getting some of his own sweet revenge as his headboard knocked against the shared wall, hopefully giving Mark and Jackson a taste of their own medicine.

While Jinyoung was initially thankful for the peace and quiet the lack of arguments presented, he began to worry as the laughter and playful banter that always filled the empty quiet pauses never made its return. Conversations were reduced to a few sentences or a low murmur, Jinyoung finding himself listening too hard for any solid details. All he had ever wanted was to be able to go on about his day without hearing every movement his neighbors made, so why did it bother him so much once the noises had stopped? Jinyoung wondered if they still had date nights comprised of slow dancing and giggles elsewhere, pondering if they had found their own place to escape to together away from their small home.

Even when Jinyoung thought it couldn’t get any quieter, he stopped hearing any speaking at all, only noticing the door open and close twice a day. Based on his calculations, it had to be Mark coming and going, no sign of Jackson’s presence in one way or another. While his traveling had always been an issue (as Jinyoung had overheard more times than he could count), Jackson had never been away for such a long period of time, leaving Mark all alone to go about his days. While he wouldn’t consider them as close as they might be as neighbors, Jinyoung felt concerned about Mark’s well-being, debating internally whether or not he should stop by or leave a note, showing support and a friendly face to keep his spirits up until Jackson returned.

One Saturday after Jinyoung returned home from a night out with his current beau, he finally overheard something that urged him to knock on Mark’s door: anguished sobs that sounded a lot like heartbreak. After placing his things down, he went back into the hall, waiting a moment before knocking lightly, hearing the slight shift of a chair from inside and footsteps up to the door. With the click of a lock, the door cracked open, revealing a red and puffy-faced Mark, sleeves attempting to wipe away any obvious signs of tears.

“J-Jinyoung,” Mark sighed, looking bewildered to see another human being at his doorstep. “What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t help but overhear…” Jinyoung motioned towards his own apartment. “Everything okay?”

“I, um, well… not really?” Mark laughed a heartbreaking chuckle, shaking his head as his fingers wiped another stray tear away.

“Can I come in?” Jinyoung asked. “I’ll make you some tea.”

With a resigned nod, Mark stepped aside, letting Jinyoung in and pointing out where he could find everything he needed in the kitchen. A few minutes later, Jinyoung met Mark at his couch with tea and sugar, joining him on the cushion to his left, offering another kind smile.

“I’m here to listen,” Jinyoung stated, taking a sip from his cup. “I won’t force you to talk.”

“I probably should,” Mark stared straight down into the dark liquid he hadn’t bothered to add anything to, holding it still as he blinked slowly. “Jackson and I broke up.”

“Oh,” Jinyoung hadn’t realized the severity of the situation, understanding why the lack of Jackson had become so obvious. He clearly hadn’t heard any loud arguments or any conversations that could have been the breakup, leaving him to feel slightly out of the loop. Placing his hand on Mark’s back, he rubbed it softly, trying to comfort his neighbor gently.

“Specifically, he dumped me,” Mark bit his lip, hand shaking a bit as he finally managed to take a drink. “I didn’t… I didn’t think he would. We’ve fought and argued and never went that far. I never thought we would.”

“I’m sure you’re right,” Jinyoung took Mark’s side, figuring his closer proximity to his neighbor was an indicator of his loyalty. “You even said it yourself. You always would go back to where you belonged.”

“Yeah,” Mark sniffled, finishing off the contents of his cup before lounging back against the cushions. “I feel so stupid, y’know? Like, I’m not trying to move on. It doesn’t even feel real. The only thing that _does_ is how sad I am that he’s not here and even if I want to talk to him, I can’t. It’s like he’s on one of his trips and I’m just sitting here waiting, but he’s never coming back.”

“You don’t know that for sure,” Jinyoung reasoned, shrugging a bit. “How do you know he won’t change his mind? People do lots of things they regret in the heat of the moment.”

“He seemed so sure, Jinyoung,” Mark closed his eyes, looking as if he were fighting away more tears. “We went to dinner, which seemed okay. Jackson was a little… moody, but that happens. I’m used to it, I guess. We’ve been arguing a lot and it’s stressful to be extra careful with our choice of words. When we finished and came back here, before we even walked into the building… he told me he couldn’t act like he was happy any longer. He told me we had changed, that we weren’t the same and could never be okay again.”

“Wow,” Jinyoung didn’t understand how Jackson, the man who looked like he’d give up all the stars in the sky just to have Mark by his side, gave in to the pressures of their relationship so easily, watching as Mark shrank further into the couch. “All of that came out of his mouth?”

Mark nodded, slowly opening his eyes and looking straight at Jinyoung.

“The man who asked me to marry him on our second date when he found out we had the same favorite food said those exact words to my face and meant every single one,” Mark replied, voice stone cold.

“What an idiot,” Jinyoung scoffed, upset that a person who seemed so likable and loving could hurt Mark so badly, leaving him to feel completely dejected inside his own home.

“He is,” Mark looked down again, fidgeting with a chain-link bracelet on his right wrist, “but I’m the one who’s still in love, so what does that make me?”

Without a reply that could help more than it could hurt, Jinyoung only offered his shoulder for Mark to cry on, staying until the other man had exhausted himself enough to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading so far <3 hope you're enjoying this ~extended~ drabble of sorts. hoping to wrap up renewal here soon as well... then it will be time for a new v long multi-chap!! exciting stuff.
> 
> i would say there's at least one more part about the same length as this and an epilogue to go <3
> 
> xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

After staying to comfort Mark about his relationship coming to an abrupt end, Jinyoung spent the next week in his own daze, wondering how he had been so lucky to avoid being a victim of such nasty heartbreak his entire life. While he had had a few relationships, none were entirely serious, most fizzling out due to disinterest rather than hurt feelings. From his own early observations, Mark and Jackson seemed to be better than the perfect couple, fitting together in a way that would define the term soulmates. Watching the pair dissolve into the empty silences that remained on the other side of the wall felt like a cheap ending, something that their relationship didn’t deserve.

As things seemed to go back to the quiet life Jinyoung constantly wished for when Mark and Jackson were together, he found himself more productive, even ignoring other conversations out in public to focus on himself and the people he cared about most. His own boyfriend didn’t bring up anything about the couple even though their relationship had started in their apartment at the New Year’s Eve party, letting the worrisome aspects of his neighbor’s life evaporate from sight. Perhaps he could be considered the loud and inconsiderate neighbor, enjoying his own happiness rather than leeching off of juicy gossip from others.

One afternoon, Jinyoung overheard a slight ruckus in the hallway, unable to make out the voices speaking in between barking from a dog being walked down the hall. Once the growls had seemed to fade away, Jinyoung moved quietly towards his door to listen again, still hearing light footsteps pace back and forth. Looking through his peephole confirmed the sight he formed in his head: Jackson returning to his former home, nervously waiting to approach Mark’s door.

Jinyoung, having witnessed Mark’s anguish in person, felt compelled to enter the hallway and give Jackson a piece of his mind, scaring him off in hopes he wouldn’t hurt someone like that again. However, relationships in adulthood were much more complex than Jinyoung cared to admit, not wanting to become involved more than he already had been. Watching Jackson pace was almost comical; the inane mumbling not helping his cause. Just as Jinyoung assumed Jackson had worked up the courage to knock, he sighed deeply and left the hall, hands shoved deeply into his pockets, leaving Jinyoung once again unsatisfied and without justification for his slight voyeurism.

 

 

Days later, Jinyoung opened his box labeled with his apartment number in the mail room, gathering any magazines and bills that may have been dropped off earlier that day. It was the perfect time of year for a fresh start as Spring began to roll in, giving him enough excuses to give up a cozy night in with a book for a romantic date at one of his favorite restaurants. With only a few minutes to spare before his boyfriend would arrive to pick him up, Jinyoung tossed away some junk mail in a nearby recycling bin, but not without a wide-eyed gaze as a familiar figure passed the room to take the stairs up.

Unable to tell himself _no_ , Jinyoung opted to take the stairs as well, following Jackson slowly as he went. Jackson was quick and effortless on the staircases, reaching the floor before Jinyoung was even a flight behind, the door to the exit clicking shut and giving Jinyoung the perfect place to conceal himself. Peering through the tiny window, Jinyoung watched as Jackson acted the same as the day before, no longer mumbling to himself, but rather taking deep breaths with closed eyes. Just as he thought Jackson might knock, Jinyoung’s phone buzzed in his hand, signaling his boyfriend’s arrival. Without a place to go without having to speak directly to Jackson, Jinyoung panicked, typing a rushed message that he would just meet him downstairs in a few moments, tied up in some pre-date preparations.

Turning his attention back to the hallway, Jinyoung watched as Jackson nearly knocked again but sighed in defeat instead, heading towards the stairwell to make his exit. Scrambling to move himself out of view, Jinyoung dashed up another set of stairs, hiding out of Jackson’s view as the man swung open the stairwell door, descending the way he arrived, leaving Jinyoung with a clear path back to his own apartment to go unnoticed. With a deep sigh of his own, Jinyoung took the stairs slowly, opening the door and entering his hallway, the sight of his boyfriend waiting at his door giving him a fright as he fished his keys from his pocket.

“I told you I would meet you downstairs,” Jinyoung said offhandedly, opening the door and letting the two of them inside before placing his mail down on the counter.

“I couldn’t help myself,” the other man chuckled, pinning him up against it and kissing him, having no idea that Jinyoung was still pondering the actions of another man.

 

 

After returning from the grocery store with two reusable bags filled to the brim, Jinyoung couldn’t decide if he was surprised to see Jackson once again hovering near Mark’s apartment door, mumbling something under his breath. Unlike the previous times, Jinyoung wasn’t afraid of being caught as he wasn’t eavesdropping for once, but rather simply on his way back to his own apartment. Walking down the hallway, Jackson’s head snapped up as Jinyoung approached, the other man slinking back against the wall as if he could disappear from sight.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Jackson rushed out, a slight panic in his voice. “I swear it’s not!”

“It looks like you want to talk to Mark,” Jinyoung deadpanned, nodding in the direction of the door. “Am I wrong?”

“Well,” Jackson sighed, shoulders slumping as he cast his gaze down on his feet, “not exactly.”

“I figured,” Jinyoung hummed, placing his bags down in order to fish his keys from his back pocket. “I think the best thing to do would be to call him. See if he’d rather talk that way first.”

“He hasn’t answered my calls in weeks,” Jackson admitted, biting on his bottom lip nervously. “I don’t know how else to get his attention other than showing up and knocking on his door.”

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Jinyoung asked, gesturing at the doorway to Mark’s apartment. “I’m not sure if he’s home, but why wait?”

“I don’t know,” Jackson pushed himself away from the wall, shoving his hands in his pockets. “It’s easier to pretend like he doesn’t hate me, I guess. Bigger chance of it feeling real if I see him again.”

“Then why come here?” Jinyoung asked, eyebrows crinkling together as he tried to understand the mental gymnastics Jackson forced upon himself. “Do you have any faith that your apology could save what you both had?”

“I really fucked it all up,” Jackson confessed, voice small and uncharacteristic of the neighbor Jinyoung once subtly envied. “I want to believe that I could say something… _anything_ to fix this mess. I thought this was the right way, but it’s so wrong. I’m so lost without him, Jinyoung.”

With another heavy sigh, Jackson moved slowly from his place next to Mark’s door, heading down the hallway before turning back to address Jinyoung one final time.

“I miss him,” Jackson stated, voice leaning a bit more firm and focused. “If you see him, at least let him know.”

With a nod of understanding, Jinyoung turned back to open his apartment, bringing his bags inside and beginning to sort everything away, wondering how he had gone from a silent observer to a man in the middle of a wreck of a once ideal relationship, hoping he couldn’t be blamed for anything except trying to be a good friend.

 

 

Once again in the mailroom a handful of days later, Jinyoung sighed in relief as Mark entered, grateful that he didn’t have to make a big showing of letting the other man know what Jackson had asked of him, greeting Mark with a soft smile. He returned Jinyoung’s acknowledgement with a head nod and smile of his own, opening his mailbox with a small key and pulling a stack of random letters and solicitations out.

“Haven’t seen you around much recently,” Mark commented, looking through everything he had pulled out, scanning each piece of mail for importance. “Busy with your man?”

“Busy with school, busy with him,” Jinyoung chuckled under his breath, shaking his head. “I guess I haven’t had to coop myself up in my bedroom as much with him in my life. I should be thankful, but some days I only want to curl up with a book in complete silence.”

“We all need our personal space,” Mark smiled, tucking his mail under his arm, “but maybe you’d like to come hang out today? I haven’t had company in forever and it’d be nice to catch up somewhere more comfortable.”

“Sure,” Jinyoung smiled, nodding at the kind invitation. “There’s this new delivery place I’ve been wanting to try, but _someone_ doesn’t care for western food as much as I’d like to try it.”

“Lucky for you, that sounds right up my alley,” Mark laughed, the sound foreign after so many weeks of knowing he had been alone. “Let’s go.”

 

 

A few beers and two containers of takeout food later, Mark and Jinyoung found themselves laughing over a recent television program that neither of them had seen before, both relaxed from each other’s company and the lack of stress either had from a day of work or class. They had bonded over mutual interests and complains about the city they resided in, but Jinyoung knew he had to eventually drop the bomb he had been procrastinating in sharing all night, waiting until Mark had started on his next drink before daring to open his mouth.

“Mark, I have something to tell you,” Jinyoung stated, his tone more serious than it had been all night, hoping he wouldn’t be shut out for trying to help.

“Hm?” Mark looked over, turning to face Jinyoung more head-on. “Sounds serious.”

“For you, it might possibly be,” Jinyoung set his can down on the table, taking a deep breath before beginning to explain. “Jackson was here the other day.”

“Oh,” Mark froze, lips almost in a near pout as the sentence processed in his mind.

“I saw him in the hall when I came back from the store the other day,” Jinyoung continued to explain, watching as Mark’s expression remained the same. “We didn’t talk for long, but he wanted me to tell you something.”

“How did he look?” Mark asked, avoiding Jinyoung’s final statement.

“Fine, I suppose,” Jinyoung shrugged. “A little tired, perhaps. Worn out. Still, not too off from what I had seen of him before.”

“He misses me,” Mark guessed, expression remaining blank as he looked down. “Is that what he said?”

“Um, yeah… it was,” Jinyoung replied, watching as Mark adjusted a silver bracelet on his wrist. “He said some other things, but he only wanted me to tell you that he missed you.”

“I see,” Mark nodded, looking up at Jinyoung. “Thank you for telling me.”

“You’re welcome,” Jinyoung relaxed now that his duty was done, sinking back against the couch. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted to hear it, but Jackson seemed pretty serious about letting you know.”

“Of course he was,” Mark smiled a bit bitterly, abruptly standing up and beginning to gather their trash. “I’m sorry to end our night on that note, but I should get some sleep.”

“Oh, sure,” Jinyoung stood up, helping Mark as much as he could before gathering his things. “Let me know if you’d like to do this again, it was a nice change of pace.”

“I will,” Mark continued to show his vacant smile, waving a bit as Jinyoung excused himself.

Once back inside of his own apartment, Jinyoung prepared himself some hot tea and retrieved his favorite book of the moment, ready to escape into his own personal zone, free from any external drama. Even as he dozed off, he couldn’t help but hope that Mark would give Jackson a call, knowing that if anyone could work things out, they would be the ones to beat the odds together.

***

 

“I’m moving out.”

On an ordinary Tuesday on his way back from class, Jinyoung narrowly avoided a collision with a man carrying several boxes in his hall, ending up face to face with Mark in the space between their apartments. To hear that Mark was leaving came as a definite shock as Jinyoung had always been grateful to the kind man who lived next door, but his curiosity reared its ugly head, dying to know more information than necessary.

“I think the boxes gave that away,” Jinyoung attempted to joke, a soft laugh leaving his lips. “Where are you headed?”

“Back home,” Mark explained, rubbing the back of his neck. “States, California specifically. I missed it a lot more than I realized.”

“I’m sure there’s plenty of opportunity there with your expertise,” Jinyoung smiled, hoping he seemed as supportive as he was trying to be. “Where will you be living?”

“At first, with my parents,” Mark laughed, shaking his head. “I know that sounds horrible, but it will be good to find my footing with a solid foundation. It won’t be easy to start out on my own again.”

“Makes sense,” Jinyoung agreed, smiling at the thought of a grown adult making room for himself back in his childhood home. “Does Jackson know?”

“What?” Mark asked, a bit dumbfounded at the question Jinyoung decided to throw in at the most random of times. “Well… I mean, no. It would be hard for him to know when we haven’t spoken in months.”

“Months?” Jinyoung asked, his curiosity still leading him down a potentially treacherous path. “But that night I told you he missed you…”

“Look,” Mark smiled, staying close to Jinyoung’s side, “that was a good thing you did, Jinyoung. You were a good friend to him and an honest one to tell me the truth. However, I had to make a choice. I’m choosing to have a fresh start.”

“But…” Jinyoung trailed off, unsure of what his words could even mean. _Did it mean nothing to be in love? How can two people be so connected, yet drift apart completely? Could there be someone else out there that could even begin to compare to the love you once shared?_

“Jinyoung,” Mark smiled fondly, holding both of his shoulders as he looked up at him. “I have to go with my gut. I’ll be fine. This is my path.”

With a gentle squeeze, Mark let go, taking a few steps into his apartment before returning with a small paper box, a tiny tag hanging off the top labeled with _Jiaer_.

“If he ever comes around again, can you give him this?” Mark handed him the box, careful to explain his intentions to Jinyoung. “I hate to put you in the middle of everything again, but I trust you won’t do anything weird with it until he inevitably shows up.”

“You can count on me,” Jinyoung gripped the package tight in his hand, debating whether or not he should be honored to be in between the former couple.

“Thanks, Jinyoung,” Mark smiled, pulling him in for a hug, patting him on the back before pulling away. “Maybe I’ll see you around some day.”

Once Mark had returned inside his apartment to finish moving his belongings to the moving truck waiting outside, Jinyoung followed suit and entered his own home, placing the box for Jackson on his television stand, forcing himself to focus on a pile of school work instead of wondering what it could contain, knowing that his never-ending curiosity would be the end of him. When the work wasn’t as compelling as he thought it might be, Jinyoung pulled on a jacket, inviting himself over to his boyfriend’s apartment with a simple text message as he locked his door, pausing to observe the newly-empty apartment next to his own, wondering where Mark’s journey would take him down the road.

 

***

 

Like clockwork, Jackson appeared for the first time in what seemed like forever, finally finding the guts to knock on Mark’s door, the empty hollow echoes forcing Jinyoung to exit his bedroom and peek into the hallway, heart sinking when he realized what the appearance of the other man meant.

“Jackson,” Jinyoung called from his doorway, arms wrapped in a robe, slippers on his feet. “Everything okay?”

“Jinyoung!” Jackson beamed, taking the few steps over to his door instead. “Hope you’ve been well. I was looking for Mark, is he around?”

Scolding himself for wanting to know too much, Jinyoung sighed and composed himself for his and Jackson’s sake.

“No, he’s not,” Jinyoung informed the blond. “In fact, I’m not sure if you know… but Mark moved out.”

“He… moved?” Jackson asked, completely dumbfounded. “But… where? Why didn’t he tell me?”

“I don’t know why,” Jinyoung continued calmly, “but he said he was moving home.”

“Home,” Jackson said in a near whisper, touching his lips as he mouthed the word again. “But… I don’t understand. This is was his home. _I_ was his home.”

“I’m sorry,” Jinyoung softly replied, pulling Jackson into what seemed to be a much necessary embrace. “I thought he would have told you.”

“No,” Jackson bit back tears, shaking his head as he tried to laugh off the misery. “I guess he didn’t think he needed to.”

Unable to bear explaining any of Mark’s actual thought process, Jinyoung remembered the small box, letting Jackson know to wait before he retrieved the object, passing it over to Jackson once he came back.

“He wanted you to have this,” Jinyoung explained, “and before you ask, no, I did not peek at what it may be.”

Looking at Jinyoung and back to the box, Jackson began to unwrap it, fingers shaky with anticipation as he removed the lid, freezing in place once his eyes fixated on what was inside. With a quick glance, Jinyoung noticed the silver bracelet that Mark was always fidgeting with at any given hour of the day, a piece of jewelry he was never seen without, something that clearly held a strong meaning to Jackson as he couldn’t find the words to say.

“Jackson…” Jinyoung trailed off, watching as the other man carefully placed the cover back on the box, tucking it into his jacket pocket.

“I’ll be fine,” Jackson forced out. “I have to be. It’s what he would have wanted, right?”

 

Without another word, Jackson turned and began to walk down the hall, leaving Jinyoung to bask in the silence he had always so desperately craved, the apartment finally as blissfully quiet as the walls had first intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hopefully you can survive my first non-happy ending.
> 
> As always, I can't say enough how much your comments, kudos, views and bookmarks mean to me. Thank you thank you thank you <3
> 
> twt: jacksyien  
> tumblr: kingjacskon


End file.
